


Different days, different agendas

by VenomousVore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dark Steve Rogers, Desk Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: Steve: now Captain Hydra takes the one who he's wanted most since they met; Tony Stark.





	Different days, different agendas

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a way my first smut fic, I hope you all enjoy but I'm still trying to find my footing. So bear with me.

The philanthropist struggled against his bindings, shuddering at the cold floor that pressed against his naked skin. Wrist chafing as he tried desperately to break the rope on his wrist. The ropes constricting his arms and legs were nothing compared to the thick wire cradled around the end of his cock and balls.

Growling at a sound he couldn’t place, a bandana he supposed was wrapped tightly around his head. A bulging gag had been stuffed in his mouth too, not giving him much to say.

“I didn’t know if they’d be able to catch you,” A soft _once_ loving baritone called. But that was before he’d left them all for Hydra before he’d abandoned  _ him. _

The Avengers body went still, wanting to curse but he’d likely just gag. Steve didn’t seem to be listening anyway, continuing to speak, “I hoped they would, but I also do wish it could have been me to bring you down. Back here, but you’re here now. All mine,” Tony began muffledly screaming he was wrong and kicked the best his bound legs would allow.

“Don’t fight this Tony, you won’t win,” The soldier stated almost sympathetically; if Steve hadn’t always been so sincere Tony would have thought he was mocking him.  Steve’s broad hands traced over the tan sweat-slick skin that continued to writhe and buck away from the touch, stilling when that strong hand wrapped itself around his cock. 

“Knowing you. I’d have thought being trussed up like this would have gotten you hard, that’s okay. You will,” Steve purred, lifting the smaller man over his shoulder much to Tony’s dismay, ”I’m going to keep you full all the time, you’ll never be alone again.”

The inventor’s eyes watered, tears falling from beneath the cotton. Knowing Steve, he knew it was true.

\---

The inventor moaned piteously on Steve’s cock, snuggly secured in the man’s arms. Ropes keeping his legs over the arms of the chair, his arms tied behind his back and cramped between their bodies.  Steve didn’t seem to mind, neither did the two men sitting on the opposite side of the desk. The three continuing business as usual, even with his moaning and panting, if anything it made them come to their conclusions faster.

At a swift buck, Tony cried out. Squeezing his eyes shut even further, not wanting to even look at the men as his head rolled back onto Steve’s shoulder. His prostate ached at the large and constant pressure.  Steve had been made to be bigger and better, his cock hadn’t be spared in that aspect. Something he’d been grateful for when they were actually a team, but now it was torture.

“Agreed, you’re dismissed,” Steve rumbled, the two men giving a salute before exiting. Once the door clicked, Steve’s gloved hands fell to his hips, lifting him as high as he could so the tip of his cock was just barely inside before sinking him back down as quickly as he could. Punching the breath out of the smaller man before he continued on in rapid succession.

“You did good distracting them, people are always so eager to make deals they don’t want when distracted by your little cock and your ass being pounded. Next time you’ll have to be louder, maybe I’ll stuff a sound in your cock,”

“Go to hell,” Tony bit, eyes drooping and body sagging as he sat still. Steve’s hands gently crawled around his waist, sliding up and twisting his nipples hard, using his meaty fingers to twist.

The soldier chuckled, the movement hurting Tony's oversensitive body, “I’ll take you with me,” was whispered darkly into his ear. Barely heard over his whines.

“Steve,” Tony pleaded, groaning as he was pushed over the desk the best he could with his legs still tied to the chair. One nipple had been granted some mercy as the same hand found its way into his hair.

“I’m here, you’ll feel it,” Steve groaned, tapping his cock against the inventor’s open and swollen hole. It winked in an attempt to close, nerves too shot to try harder to keep Steve out. Tutting, Steve shoved in hard, yanking the man’s hair back in the process.

“I like your fight Tony, but you can’t keep fighting me forever. Tonight, you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to fill your ass with so much of my cum your stomach will make noise when you move. Then I’m going to wrap your balls and cock again, tie a vibrator nice and tight against them. And then I’ll get your nipples nice and tight in those clamps I know gets on your nerves,”

Tony continued to bounce on Steve’s cock, precum dripping desperately out of the spent appendage. The inventor tried to shake his head, “Yo-you monst-er,” 

“That’s not all darling. I’ll get out the biggest sounds we have, trap my cum in you with that spiky plug that drives you up the walls. And you know what else drives you crazy? That latex suit you always scream and cry about before I can ever put it on you,”

“Don’t-you fucking d-dare-” Tony moaned, shaking and trembling. Sweat dripping from his temples, as his orgasm crept up only for Steve to recognize the needy and close sounds and grip his cock.

“I will dare Tony. _If_  you won’t stop fighting me. You won’t cum again for weeks,” Steve promised, pinching the tip of his dick.

“I’m…” Tony screamed as Steve ripped the ropes off his legs, turning him on his back and slamming him down on the desk eliciting another wanton scream. Forcing Tony’s legs up and over his shoulders, Steve continued to pound in.

“You’ll look beautiful with your mouth forced open and every other inch of you is covered in latex. I’ll fuck your throat while it's nice and tight with a heavy collar so you’ll choke,” Steve panted into his ear, lips moving to shove his tongue down the smaller man’s throat.  Tony pushed his tongue back, not to return the kiss but to force Steve out. But it only seemed to make the super soldier thrust harder.

“Good Tony,” the comment was enough to make Tony bite, blood dripping from both their lips. Steve’s hand came across his face hard, his cobalt blue eyes were darker than the depths of the sea.

“Tonights coming early then,” Steve lifted the man over his shoulder, Tony kicking and screaming with terror, pleading he was sorry. Steve didn’t listen.


End file.
